Well That's Not What I Was Expecting
by Lennapen84
Summary: Dean does something so personal that Cas has to dry hump Dean right there.  Done for a challenge on Livejournal   Valentines Day Fic


Title: Well thats not what I was expecting...

Pairing: Dean/Cas

Warning: Don't own Supernatural I just like to play with the characters now and again lol. Language and Suggestive themes

Summary: Dean does something so personal that Cas has to dry hump Dean right there. (Done for a challenge on Livejournal)

Rating: R for the way Dean talks lol

Authors note: I just like to mess with Sam...

"What'da think?" Dean leans back and stares appreciatively at the notepad in front of him. Sam leans over his brothers shoulder and glances at the paper, then at his brother, then back at the paper and shakes his head, chuckling. "What?"

"I just never thought…I mean…hell I don't even know how to put it. Are you sure you want to do this? You've never really been the type." Sam grabs the tv remote and sits down on Bobby's couch.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life. It'll be the best." Determination is evident but the truth shines through in Dean's tone.

"You sound like such a girl." Sam kids.

"You're the girl-bitch."

"Jerk-HEY!" Sam swats away the dirty socks thrown at his head. He could have sworn he put all the clothes in the washer. "Ok dude, seriously-GROSS!" Guess he missed a pair of Deans black boxer briefs; they now sit haphazardly on the tv screen.

"How did those get there?" Dean chuckles. He pulls them off and throws them towards his duffle. "Ok I'm off. I'm so gunna get mind blowing sex for this. Cover for me?" Dean grins, grabbing the keys to the impala.

"Once again gross! I really don't need to hear about my brother's sex life! And with an angel of the lord no less." Dean waits at the door, staring at his brother. "What? You gonna tell me some of your recent sexapades?"

"Well there was one time at the bottom of the Grand Canyon that involved some zebra print handcuffs, chocolate sauce, and an inflatable dildo-"

"If you finish that sentence I swear to god…" Sam holds his hand up seeing the glint appear in Dean's eye. "No more reminiscing. I'll cover for you. But if it goes past midnight I WILL tell him."

"And I'll reveal pink feather boas, dominatrix whips, and video recording…See ya!" Dean cackles as he ducks a shoe aimed at his head and darts towards the impala.

"I'm going to have nightmares for months. I'm so getting him back."

Bobby heads into the room and passes Sam a beer. "Where's that idjit brother of yours?" Bobby sits down at his desk, popping the top on his beer.

"He just left." Sam takes a swig. He really doesn't want to give details.

"Where'd he go?" Bobby looks up from the book in front of him.

"You don't want to know." Sam grimaces remembering what Dean mentioned on his way out the door.

"Let me guess. Has to do something with that boys over active libido." Bobby makes an annoyed face.

"Doesn't it always turn into that eventually?" Sam states, softly chuckling at the face Bobby makes. A few minutes later the beer bottle has been drained dry. "Need another?" Sam holds up his bottle and motions towards the kitchen.

"Na, I'm good…" Bobby's nursing his own beer, a little too caught up with the book his nose is in. Sam chuckles and heads to the kitchen. As Sam opens the fridge door he notices a figure at the table. "Deans not here Cas." Sam closes the door and leans against the counter. The room grows quiet; Castiel perched quietly at the table, Sam leaning against the counter. "Want one?" Sam holds up his beer, condensation gathering on the glass.

"No thank you Sam. I have a question about a human custom." Castiel turns to face Sam looking rather curious for once.

"Ok, what'da need to know?" Sam moves to join Cas at the table.

"This thing, Valentine's Day. What would be customary to give Dean since it is our first Valentine's Day together." Cas turns innocent eyes upon Sam and Sam grins. 'Ahaha-payback Deano.'

"Well being that it is your first it is customary to go all out."

"What do you mean by…all…out?"

"Roses, chocolate heart, big ass fluffy teddy bear. Edible underwear if you want to go the kinky route." Cas sits quietly for a moment as if contemplating and then faintly smiles.

"Thank you Sam, you have been quite helpful." Castiel disappears with a flutter of wings. A whole hearted laugh fills the room.

"Boy, what did you do?" Bobby calls from the other room.

"Nothing Bobby." Sam snorts.

"I was born at night but not last night ya idjit." Sam returns to the couch and the men resume what they were doing before Castiel showed up.

The sun starts to set as evening sets in. Sam's cell phone dings with a message.

'Done with 5 hours to spare!'

'Good, Cas was looking for you.'

'He'll find me shortly and oh yea there was blindfolds and whip cream with the video tape.'

'Dude! I didn't tell him!' Sam bitch faces his cell.

'And I didn't tell you details. STOP bitchfacing the cell.'

'Please don't, no details!' Find your angel and see ya later.' Sam doesn't get a responding text thank god!

*On the other side of town*

Dean shoves the cell back in his pocket with a chuckle as he makes his way back to the impala. Within a few feet of his vehicle he notices that the inside of the car is full of red and pink balloons. Cas stands next to the driver side door with his arms full. "Dude, what the hell?" Dean arches an eyebrow noticing that Cas holds a dozen red roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and a teddy bear holding a heart that reads 'I love you'. Dean chuckles and plucks the bear from Cas's fingers. "What's with the sudden chick flick items?"

"Sam said they were customary for a couples first Valentine's Day." Cas states, "I wanted to make it perfect because I care for you." A small smile ghosts Cas's lips. 'I'm gunna kill Sam!'

"Only you dude, only you…" Dean grabs the lapels of Cas's coat and tugs the man close. "Come here you." And he plants his lips on his angel to only wince and pull back with a hiss. Well, he wasn't expecting that.

"Dean? Did I hurt you?" Cas's hands trail over Dean's face, assessing for injuries. Finding none Cas grows confused. "Dean?" Dean chuckles softly and pulls back enough to move his own hands.

"I wanted to wait till we got back to Bobby's but I might as well-"Dean brings his fingers up to fold his bottom lip down. A gasp escapes Castiel when his eyes find 'D&C 4 evr' with angel wings on either side and a halo tattooed on Dean's lip.

"Oomph-"Dean finds his back against the impala door and warm angel pressed against him. "Angel mojo dude, angel mojo." All other words are lost when Castiel's lips latch on to the hollow of Dean's neck. Dean shoves a knew between Cas's thighs to be met with a growing bulge. The skin underneath Cas's lips vibrates as a moan rumbles through Cas's chest. Dean's arms wrap around the angel, pulling them flush against each other. His hands start to wander and finally find their purchase. Gripping Cas's ass. The angels hips grind forward in need of friction, Deans hands push forward and bring their growing tight pants together, hard. This wins a groan from both. "If I knew I'd get this much attention from ya in public I would have done it awhile ago… Oh-oh yeah." Dean keeps bringing the angels ass forward in a steady, continuous motion causing a steady build in his gut.

"Mmm." Seems that Cas can't concentrate enough to form complete words as he trails his lips up Deans neck to play with the sensitive skin bellow his ear.

"Ok dude if we don't stop now I'm going to cum right here." Dean wiggles his hands between the pair and gives a light push. Castiel lifts his head with a whine.

"Dean, I want to fuck you right here." Castiel's voice is laced with pure lust. To prove a point he ruts his pelvis forward a few times. Dean chuckles.

"Zap us to a motel room and you can do whatever you want to me. Can you do one thing for me though?"

*Back at Bobbys*

Sam's cell phone dings with a new text message. Noticing Dean's name on the screen Sam opens up the message to only drop the phone like a hot potato.

A picture of Castiel with his eyes closed and lips cover a thick jean covered bulge.

Sam won't touch his phone with a 10 foot pole for a VERY long time.


End file.
